itgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Reverse Auctions
Reverse Auction is an event in which you can buy Non-store clothes for Diamonds and Cash. Ra3.png Ra1.png Hair Styles - 28 September 2013 It started on 28th September 2013. You can buy 9 hair styles (7 in Diamonds and 2 in Cash), but they are very expensive. You also get a ZING! Energy Drink when you enter the event. All the Hair Styles are Couture Items and are for , , . Every couple of hours the price will decrease. Most hair styles are inspired by a certain famous Japanese anime, and many are virtually exact copies of the hair styles of the main chracters form the show. The promotion ended within a couple of days, so it was not around for a very long time. The cash hair styles were the very first to disappear. ra2.png ra4.png ra5.png Star925_Imports.jpg|Neko Star926_Imports.jpg|Yurippe Star927_Imports.jpg|Chibiusa Star928_Imports.jpg|Venus Star929_Imports.jpg|Mars Star930_Imports.jpg|Moon Star931_Imports.jpg|Jupiter Star932_Imports.jpg|Mercury Star933_Imports.jpg|Misa Star Imports - 5 October 2013 It started on 5th October 2013. You can buy 12 Star Imports Items (but they are original Elite Members Only garments), 9 in Diamonds and 3 in Cash. You also get a ZING! Energy Drink when you enter the event. All clothes are Couture Items. Star957_Imports.jpg Star958_Imports.jpg Star959_Imports.jpg Star960_Imports.jpg|White Silk Diamond Cutout Dress Star961_Imports.jpg|Luscious Red Asymmetrical Dress Star962_Imports.jpg|Black Ink Satin Gown Star963_Imports.jpg|Pink Pears Gold Leaves Necklace Star964_Imports.jpg|Multi Colored Sequin Clutch Star965_Imports.jpg|Baby Blue Buckle Babydoll Dress Star966_Imports.jpg|Green Leather Envelope Clutch Star967_Imports.jpg|Black Silver Art Deco Earrings Star968_Imports.jpg|Red String Ankle Heels Star969_Imports.jpg|Magenta Black Trim Pumps Star970_Imports.jpg|Lovely Pink Square Patch Dress Star971_Imports.jpg|Soft Lavender Ruffle Dress Masks - 26 October 2013 It started on 26th October 2013. You can buy 12 Star Imports masks, 10 in Diamonds and 2 in Cash. All the masks are Couture Items and are for and . You also get a ZING! Energy Drink when you enter the event. Some of the masks are from horror movies (Saw and Scream series and Friday the 13rd). ItGirl Game Item of Interest No 000000098.jpg reversac1.png reversac2.png ItGirl Game Item of Interest No 000000099.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest No 000000100.jpg ra1005.jpg|Elegant Venetian Mask ra1006.jpg|Festive hockey Mask ra1007.jpg|Festive puppet Mask ra1010.jpg|Festive scary Mask ra1009.jpg|Festive Mask 'Butterfly' ra1008.jpg|Festive Mask 'Bat' ra1013.jpg|Festive Mask 'Harlequin' ItGirl Game Item of Interest No 000000098.jpg ra1011.jpg|Festive Mask 'Fox' ra1014.jpg|Festive Mask 'Bird' ra1015.jpg|Carnival Mask ra1016.jpg|Festive Mask 'Gold butterfly' Star Imports - 9 November 2013 It started on 9th November 2013. You can buy 9 Star Imports Items, 7 in Diamonds and 2 in Cash. You also get a ZING! Energy Drink when you enter the event. All clothes are Couture Items. reversac4.png reversac5.png reversac6.png Ra1042.jpg|Black Ink Satin Gown Ra1043.jpg|Hot Pink Tiger Gown Ra1044.jpg|Slit Cobalt Glitter Dress Ra1045.jpg|Cannes Film Festival Gown Ra1046.jpg|Grey Feathered Lace Dress Ra1047.jpg|Ballet Print Dress Ra1048.jpg|Cutout Hearts Lolita Dress Ra1049.jpg|Baby Blue Buckle Babydoll Dress Ra1050.jpg|Lovely Pink Square Patch Dress ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports August 2011000000376.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports August 2011000000429.jpg|These are the prices in the final hours of the Auction. One coud get most items for a fraction of a cost! Wings - 23 November 2013 It started on 23rd November 2013. You can buy 9 Star Imports Items, 7 in Diamonds and 2 in Cash. You also get a ZING! Energy Drink when you enter the event. All clothes are Couture Items. reversac7.png reversac8.png reversac9.png Category:It Girl Category:Special Promotions, Events, etc. Category:Non-Store Clothes Category:Hair Styles Category:Lists